


The One Where Peter Felt it the Next Day

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, First Dates, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Tony Stark, Virgin Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter has been pining for his boss since the day he got hired. Turns out, his boss felt the same way.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	The One Where Peter Felt it the Next Day

When Peter accepted the job as Mr. Stark’s assistant, he didn’t know what to expect. When Ms. Potts hired him, she had given him a briefing, but that had mostly been about making sure that Tony slept and ate at appropriate times of the day. Nothing, _nothing_ , in Ms. Potts’ notes had said anything about what to do in this scenario.

That scenario being: Tony Stark wants to fuck you. Peter blushed at his desk just thinking about it. What Ms. Potts had said was that Tony flirted with everyone that he even remotely liked constantly. And god, if Mr. Stark calling him sweetheart because he thought it was cute when Peter stuttered didn’t make him want to kneel for him.

Truthfully, Peter had thought it had been a joke at first and dismissed Mr. Stark’s attempts at getting him in bed. But he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t gone home that night and jerked off to his voice. God, his voice. It was so smooth and deep and confident and it made Peter so needy. Of course, Mr. Stark could never know any of that. He could never know how desperate he made Peter feel, or how he longed for Tony to bending him over the nearest surface and have his way with him.

So later that day, after collecting files from Ms. Potts to bring to Mr. Stark and picking up lunch, it came as a surprise to Peter when Tony asked to see him in his lab. This was a rare occurrence in the time that Peter had started working for Tony. Usually he was the one begging Tony to let him in so he could go over stock reports or something similar.

Peter knocked hesitantly on the door to Mr. Stark’s lab before opening the door. 

“You asked me to come down?”

“Yeah, Pete, just wanted to talk. Make yourself comfortable anywhere.” He gestured to the chair across the table from him. 

“So, Peter. You’ve been working for me for how long now?”

“Seven months, Sir.” Tony nodded. 

“That’s right. I remember the day Pepper hired you. You were all bright eyed and bushy tailed.”

Peter blushed.

“You blushed for me like that on your first day too.”

Peter could feel his cheeks get even warmer. Tony chuckled. 

“Now, I wanted to ask you something. If you say no, we can forget this ever happened, yeah? I don’t need another PR scandal.”

Peter laughed.

“Of course, Mr. Stark.”

“Good. Now, you must have noticed by now that I’ve taken a liking to you. And, well, damn it; JARVIS, what was the rest of that thing Pepper sent over?”

“Ms. Potts so politely wrote, and I quote, “either ask him out or stop pining over your assistant, but I cannot and will not take any more of your rants about him.”

Peter blushed.

“Oh.”

“Oh is right. What Pepper is trying to say is that I should be an adult for once and just ask you out. So?”

“I’d love that, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony, sweetheart.”

“Tony.” Peter grinned.

And that’s how it had started. 

Peter had scheduled their date for later that week, and it had gone relatively well, all things considered. Tony had driven him back to his house, and walked him to the door.

Peter cleared his throat, already flushing red.

“I-I was wondering if you wanted to come in.”

“I’d love that, honey.”

Peter let them both into his apartment.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks, Tony. Do you want anything to drink?”

Tony shook his head. 

“Can I kiss you, Pete?”

And oh, that was just too much. Peter lunged at Tony, pressing their lips firmly together, earning a surprised noise from Tony.

“Can I take you to bed, sweetheart?”

“Please.”

Tony carried Peter down the hall to his room and tossed him on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as his fingers could work the buttons open. 

“Are you clean?”

“I don’t have anything.”

“Not what I meant, but yeah that too. Did you clean yourself for me?”

Peter blushed and nodded. 

“Good boy.”

Tony climbed onto the bed and began to kiss Peter again. 

“You ever done this before?”

Peter shook his head and Tony groaned. 

“Good god, you’re perfect. I’m not gonna fuck you tonight though. I want to do that when I have a whole weekend to spread you out on my bed and take you apart piece by piece before gluing you back together. Tonight I just want to see how far down that pretty blush goes.”

Peter blushed hard.

“There it is. Has anyone ever eaten you out?”

Peter shook his head. 

“Can I?”

“I didn’t know people did that.”

“Oh, baby. You know all the right things to say. Can I taste you, sweetheart?”

“I guess.”

“I’ll stop whenever you want me to.”

Peter nodded and undressed himself. His cock had started to throb in the confines of his pants. He pulled off his underwear to reveal his red cock. When he looked up, Tony had finished undressing. 

“God, look at you.”

Tony took Peter’s face in his hands and kissed him hard before littering kisses down his neck, sucking occasionally. Peter moaned out when he nipped behind his ear. 

“You like that?”

Peter nodded. Tony grinned before sliding down lower and taking one of his nipples between his teeth.

“Fuck, daddy!”

Peter froze.

“What was that?”

“Tony, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for that to slip out I-“

Tony cut him off with a kiss.

“Say it again.”

“I- ok. Daddy, please. Felt so good.”

“Fuck.”

Tony pinched at Peter’s nipples and situated himself between Peter’s legs. “Put your legs over my shoulders, sweetness.”

Peter did as he was told, hooking his knees over his daddy’s shoulders. 

“Perfect. You’re absolutely perfect, baby.”

Tony rubbed a finger over Peter’s hole, causing him to Buck his hips. 

“Anyone ever touched you here?”

“No.”

“No, what?”

“No, daddy. Only you.”

Tony groaned. 

“I’m going to ruin you. You’re never going to want anyone else. You hear me?”

Peter moaned out.

“Yes, daddy! Please!”

Tony sucked one of Peter’s balls into his mouth. Peter tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair, encouraging him. Tony stroked at Peter’s cock a bit as he continued to mouth at his balls. 

“You’re so smooth, baby. Did you shave for daddy?”

Peter nodded. 

“Can’t hear you, sweetheart.”

“Yes, daddy. I did.”

“Such a good boy I have. I should reward you for being so good.”

Peter nodded desperately.

“Please, daddy, I’ve been so good.”

Tony pressed a kiss to his thigh.

“You ready, baby?”

“Yes, daddy, please!”

Tony spread Peter’s cheeks with his thumbs, blowing warm air over Peter’s hole to make him squirm. He then licked a long stripe over Peter’s hole, making him wriggle more. 

“Feels weird, daddy.”

“I know, baby, it’ll feel good in a minute.”

Tony pressed his mouth to Peter’s hole, licking and sucking at his rim. Peter’s grip on Tony’s hair tightened when Tony scraped his teeth gently over the sensitive skin of his hole. Tony moved one of his hands to press at his perineum, prompting a moan from Peter. When he pulled away, his hole was went and shiny from his spit, his thighs were red from his beard, and his cock was leaking. 

Peter whined and pulled him back to his hole. 

“Feeling good now, baby?”

“Uh huh! Daddy, please, I need more!”

And who was Tony to deny the angel in front of him? Tony practically dove back in, eating Peter out as though he were a starved man. The noises he ripped out of Peter spurred him on, and the grip Peter had on his hair only proved his eagerness. Tony was so hard it hurt, and started to grind his hips into the mattress as he lapped at Peter. 

“Daddy, I’m close!”

Tony didn’t let up, instead moving his other hand to Peter’s cock, jerking him off as he at him out. Peter screamed, his hips jackhammering off the bed when Tony dipped his finger into his slit. Tony groaned against Peter’s hole, nearing the end himself as he moved his hips faster.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Peter was nearly in tears from how good he felt. It only took a few for strokes from Tony’s hand before he came all over his chest. 

“So good for me, angel. Can I cum on you?”

Peter nodded breathlessly. 

“God, you’re gonna feel me between your thighs tomorrow honey. You’re gonna squirm at your desk all day remembering how good I made you feel. Maybe I’ll call you into my office and have my way with you in there.”

Tony groaned as he fisted his cock over Peter’s chest.

“Fuck, Pete, you did so good for me. Absolutely perfect.”

He stroked his cock a few more times before coming all over Peter and collapsing next to him.

“C’mere, baby. You did so good.”

Peter pressed a chaste kiss to Tony’s lips before tucking his head into Tony’s shoulder.

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“I liked that. A lot.”

“I’m glad, baby. I’m so glad. Can I get up to get you some water and a washcloth? I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Peter nodded, shifting his weight off Tony. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the pillows, feeling like the luckiest person in the world. He probably was. He was nearly asleep when Tony came back, but sipped at the water that Tony gave him anyway. 

“Go to sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

—

The next day, Peter woke up wrapped in Tony’s arms. He smiled at the memory of last night’s activities. It wasn’t until he moved to get out of bed when he remembered what Tony had said the night before. 

_”You’re gonna feel me between your thighs tomorrow_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr @starker-rays


End file.
